


Viúvo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, Widowed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A esposa de Dorian morreu antes mesmo dele a conhecer (ou ter a chance de anular o casamento), mas ele ainda queria lhe mostrar algum respeito se vestindo em roupas de luto.Bull não sabia do significado de roupas vermelhas antes de dar em cima dele.





	Viúvo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Widower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653852) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Bull se aproximou do homem com suas mãos erguidas em um sinal de paz. “Acho que começamos com o pé errado,” ele disse como uma desculpa.

“Era de se presumir que o fogo teria sido uma pista,” ele disse, gesticulando para as marcas de queimadura nas calças de Bull.

“Bem, sem ressentimentos. Na verdade estava me perguntando se eu poderia me desculpar com você.”

“Oh,” ele disse, surpreso. “Vá em frente.”

“Sinto muito por ter lhe faltado como o respeito, não sabia do significado de vermelho na sua cultura, e por isso sinto muito.”

Ele considerou isso por um momento, e então gesticulou para a cadeira a sua frente. “Bem, sente-se então. Eu tenho que admitir que concordo com você, eu fico arrebatador de vermelho, mas também, eu fico arrebatador com quase qualquer coisa.”

Bull se sentou. “Acredito nisso. Sou The Iron Bull.”

“Dorian. Então, me diga, como você descobriu porque te ataquei? Você pesquisou ‘por que o mago bonito me atacou’?”

Bull riu. “Não, tenho minha própria wiki de Tevinter. Meu amigo ali,” ele apontou para um grupo do outro lado do bar, “é de Tevinter, ele me disse que eu fui um cretino.”

“Bem, não cretino demais. Infelizmente, não posso dizer que estou de coração partido por ficar viúvo. Isso deve me fazer parecer frio.”

“De modo algum, seus sentimentos são seus, e de mais ninguém.”

Dorian sorriu, com uma surpresa agradável. “Você é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. Não conhecia ela, fui casado sem minha presença e contra meus desejos, meu pai chegou ao ponto de forjar um documento declarando meu consentimento. Só voltei para casa para tentar anular o casamento, mas ela morreu em um acidente de carro antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade, e parecia adequado mostrar a ela algum respeito. A pobre garota só tinha dezesseis anos, não merecia isso, e eu não a culpo, ela provavelmente também estava sendo forçada por sua família.”

“Que situação fodida.”

“Você já conheceu um Altus? Fodida é a definição da minha classe?”

“Por que ele fez isso, se você não se importar com a pergunta?”

“Ser gay não é um problema, mas não querer casar com uma garota de uma boa família é.”

“Então você é viúvo de alguém que nem conhece?”

“Algo assim. Mas a lei de Tevinter não permite a anulação de um casamento se um ou ambos os participantes morrerem antes do início do processo, então não posso fazer nada sobre isso.”

“Parece complicado.”

Dorian sorriu. “Você sabe o que está faltando nesse pedido de desculpas? Você me comprar uma bebida.”

Bull retornou o sorriso. “É mesmo? Bem, não posso te negar uma desculpa adequada. Qual é o seu veneno?”


End file.
